Remords et trahison
by Ccilia
Summary: Les évènements, vu par Rogue, à partir du moment où il surprend la conversation de Dumbledore et Trelawney jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne contact avec Dumbledore...


Bonjour/Bonsoir

Me revoilà avec une fic « improvisée », en retrouvant le PDV de Rogue pour l'occasion (et oui, tout arrive…même si je reste une inconditionnelle des James/Lily ^^ On ne se refait pas…) même si cette fic n'exclut pas, en l'état actuel, une reprise sur d'autres points de vue (j'ai même envisagé celui de Queudver… oui, oui, moi tenter un PDV de Pettigrow, j'aurais jamais imaginer y penser…), qui m'est venue en relisant les tomes 5 et 6…

Donc bon, sûrement un peu tiré par les cheveux mais je l'ai vraiment fait sur un coup de tête… Alors, voici « Remords et trahison ».

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque, est à JKR

* * *

**Remords et trahison**

_***21 juin 1979***_

La Tête de Sanglier était exceptionnellement peuplé à cette heure tardive. Après tout, c'était le jour du solstice d'été, du jour le plus long de l'année. Et effectivement, les vitres crasseuses du bar laissaient encore passer la lumière diurne de l'extérieur. Assise au bar, une silhouette encapuchonnée fixait distraitement son verre vide où persistaient encore un ou deux glaçons qui fondaient lentement, inexorablement. L'homme fit tourner distraitement le récipient, observant la façon dont le liquide s'animait sous ce mouvement, piégé entre ces parois de verre sales. Il grimaça alors qu'une désagréable démangeaison lui parcourait le bras gauche, il réprima le réflexe d'y porter son autre main qui tenait toujours le récipient, d'autant plus qu'elle cessa aussi vite qu'elle avait commencée. Il soupira et reposa son verre sur le bar dans un tintement sonore.

«- Un autre, lâcha-t-il d'une voix morne.

-Très bien, mais payez avant ! » grogna une voix bourrue.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, mais glissa malgré tout la main dans une des poches de sa robe pour en tirer une poignée de pièces argentées qu'il jeta négligemment sur le plan de travail. Aussitôt, une carafe d'une couleur douteuse apparue, se penchant au-dessus de son verre, le remplissant d'un liquide ambré, alors qu'une main ridée ramassait habilement les pièces.

Il venait de claquer stupidement le peu d'argent qui lui restait mais, en cet instant, il ne s'en souciait guère, préférant noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. C'était tellement plus simple, tellement plus aisé de tout oublier plutôt que de repenser aux raisons de sa présence en ces lieux alors que, dehors, tous se préparaient à fêter dignement le jour le plus long de l'année. Il n'avait jamais eu le cœur aussi peu à la fête qu'en ce jour, et pourtant, il en avait vécu des coups durs, des épreuves difficiles, des humiliations… En dix-neuf ans d'existence, il pensait avoir vu et subie bien plus de choses que n'importe qui d'autre et pourtant…

Il eut un rire amer et porta le verre à ses lèvres, avalant une gorgée du whisky pur feu contenu dans son verre, son goût âpre lui brûlant la gorge sur son passage. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter mais, pourtant… il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer… Un espoir stupide et insensé _qu'elle_ retrouverait ses esprits, _qu'elle_ retrouverait son bon sens. Mais non, _elle_ semblait réellement se complaire dans cet ersatz de bonheur dans lequel elle vivait.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !_ Ses propres paroles s'imposèrent alors à son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, enfonçant un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie béante de son cœur. Il avait provoqué sa propre déchéance, bien des années auparavant, sous le coup de la colère. Il avait craché _le_ mot, le seul mot qu'il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais lui adresser, à _elle_. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Par sa faute, à _lui_.

Il crispa les doigts sur son verre en pensant à son rival de toujours. _Potter_. Encore et toujours Potter. Potter et sa bande de copains stupides qui n'avaient eu de cesse de l'humilier et le persécuter tout au long de leur scolarité. Il avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar, anéantissant ainsi ses seuls rêves, brisant le seul amour qu'il ait ressentit pour quelqu'un, pour _elle_.

Il bu une autre gorgée, plongé dans ses sombres réflexions. _Sang-de-Bourbe_… Les choses auraient pu être si différentes s'il n'y avait pas eu Potter, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce mot honni que, pourtant, ses amis employaient régulièrement pour qualifier ceux qui, comme elle, n'étaient pas issu du monde magique mais de simples et banales familles moldues. Mais _elle_, elle était différente des autres. _Elle_, elle avait cru en lui. Elle lui redonnait le sourire lorsque les choses allaient mal chez lui. Elle et son esprit brillant, assoiffé de connaissances sur un univers jusque là inconnu et qui ne cessait de la surprendre. Elle aussi qui le rabrouait lorsqu'il traînait trop avec ses camarades de classe. Et c'était lui qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde magique, lui encore qui avait écouté ses confidences et ses états d'âmes concernant sa relation avec sa sœur. Leur amitié était ce qu'il avait de plus sacré, de plus existentiel à cette époque. Et il avait tout gâché, pour une simple et malheureuse injure.

Dès lors, tout avait basculé. Elle avait refusé ses excuses… Alors qu'elle avait accepté celles de Potter. Oh, elle avait, néanmoins, continué à lui parler, à l'occasion, mais toujours après qu'il eut engagé lui-même la discussion. A chaque fois, elle demeurait courtoise…mais distante. Alors que, dans le même temps, elle se rapprochait du groupe de Potter… et surtout de Potter lui-même, faisant fit de ses belles promesses. Oui, elle n'avait cessé de promettre que, jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne sortirait avec lui et pourtant… C'était Potter qu'elle avait accompagné au bal de noël en septième année, lui qu'elle avait embrassé au détour d'un couloir. C'était Potter qui lui avait demandé sa main durant le banquet de fin d'année, devant toute l'école. C'était Potter, encore, qui, aujourd'hui, avait épousé son seul et unique amour.

Il vida cul sec le reste de son verre et le laissa tomber bruyamment sur le comptoir. Il ne voulait plus penser, juste oublier… La porte du bar, derrière lui, s'ouvrit dans un tintement, un courant d'air tiède accompagnant l'arrivant. Les discussions cessèrent, l'espace d'un instant, dans un silence respectueux, avant de reprendre de plus belle alors que le battant se refermait dans un claquement sec. L'homme, toujours dissimulé, comme beaucoup d'autres habitués des lieux, sous la capuche de sa cape de voyage, ne se retourna pas, focalisé sur son verre désormais vide. S'il avait eu plus d'argent, il en aurait sûrement repris mais…

Le nouveau venu s'approcha du bar dans un bruissement de robe.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » le salua le tenancier du bar.

L'homme en noir haussa un sourcil, tressaillant légèrement sous sa cape, à ces mots. _Dumbledore_ ! Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou, amoureux des moldus, venait faire dans ce bar miteux ?

Risquant un regard en biais, il reconnut sans peine les cheveux et la barbe argentés de l'homme au nez aquilin, qui avait dû être cassé au moins une fois, surmonté de lunettes en demi-lune du directeur de Poudlard.

«- Vous désirez ? s'enquit le barman, d'une voix encore plus morne que de coutume.

-L'une de vos clientes souhaitait s'entretenir avec moi. Une certaine Sybille Trelawney, si ma mémoire est bonne. »

Le tenancier acquiesça et tira un grimoire mangé aux mites de sous son bar, le lâchant négligemment sur le plan de travail dans un nuage de poussière. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste sec et laissa courir son doigt le long de la page, sans même la regarder. L'homme encapuchonné aurait juré voir un sourire amusé étirer les lèvres du directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie face au manège du barman.

«- Chambre treize, grogna ce dernier, avant de refermer sèchement l'ouvrage et le dissimuler à nouveau sous le comptoir. Elle vous attend.

-Merci, répondit distraitement le vieux sorcier. Ca ne devrait pas être long, je pense, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir las, en tirant une montre à gousset de l'une de ses poches. De toute façon, je suis attendu ailleurs dans une heure. Les Potter organisent un dîner pour célébrer le mariage de leur fils. »

Le tenancier hocha la tête d'un air entendu, alors que l'homme en noir s'assombrissait à nouveau à ces mots, reportant son attention sur son verre, regrettant plus que jamais de ne plus avoir d'argent pour le remplir à nouveau, à défaut de pouvoir faire taire ce vieux fou.

« Les Potter, hein ? commenta le tenancier de sa voix rude. Ceci expliquerait cette sortie, plutôt inhabituelle en cette période d'examens, de vos élèves. »

Dumbledore rit doucement.

« La plupart de mes collègues et moi-même avons été conviés à la cérémonie ce matin, raison pour laquelle nous avons jugé préférable de donner quartiers libres à ces jeunes esprits insouciants, plutôt que de les garder enfermer à Poudlard sous la seule garde de Mr Rusard. Une très belle cérémonie d'ailleurs. Les jeunes mariés étaient tout bonnement radieux. »

L'homme en noir grimaça, ses doigts se crispant inconsciemment sur le verre.

« Oh, je parle, je parle et je n'en fini plus. Je ferai mieux d'aller voir cette dame qui s'est si obligeamment déplacée jusqu'ici pour me voir. Ah, tant que j'y pense… »

Il tira plusieurs pièces d'or de sa poche et les déposa sur le plan de travail.

« C'est ma tournée, annonça-t-il. Bonne journée, mon cher. »

Le tenancier grommela des propos qu'il ne pu saisir, tout en ramassant rapidement les Gallions d'or, alors que le vieux sorcier s'éloignait. L'homme, toujours accoudé au comptoir, le suivit distraitement des yeux alors qu'il franchissait une porte bancale qui devait, très certainement, mener à l'étage, aux quelques chambres qui s'y trouvaient, se demandant vaguement ce que cette Trelawney pouvait avoir de si important pour que Dumbledore en personne souhaite la rencontrer alors qu'il était convié à un dîner qui s'annonçait festif.

Alors qu'il envisageait de le suivre, le barman poussa vers lui un nouveau verre.

« Tournée générale, gracieusement offerte par le _grand_ Dumbledore. » déclara-t-il d'une voix morne, avant d'envoyer magiquement d'autres verres sur les tables, où les clients les récupéraient avec enthousiasme, ravis de se voir ainsi offrir une autre raison de boire.

* * *

Profitant que le tenancier soit passé derrière son bar, pour chercher une nouvelle bouteille de son meilleur hydromel, à la demande d'un client à la voix rauque, l'homme encapuchonné, laissant son verre, intact, sur le comptoir, s'était éclipsé aussi discrètement que possible, passant, lui aussi, par la porte empruntée un peu plus tôt par le vieux cinglé qui dirigeait Poudlard, pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Peut-être surprendrait-il une information utile à son maître en suivant son plus redoutable adversaire ?

Prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer les marches branlantes, il rejoignit le premier étage obscur et dénudé. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait inciter quelqu'un à donner rendez-vous à Albus Dumbledore en personne dans un endroit aussi sinistre ? Plus intrigué que jamais, il s'engagea silencieusement dans le couloir sombre, plissant les yeux pour détailler le numéro qui figurait sur la porte la plus proche, dont la peinture, ayant sûrement connu des jours meilleurs, s'écaillait. Il se tenait devant la chambre onze… et lui cherchait la…

_Chambre_ _treize_, avait annoncé le tenancier. Il s'avança donc encore et s'arrêta devant la porte qui l'intéressait. Jetant un bref regard alentour, s'assurant ainsi que la voie était libre, il tira sa baguette de l'une des poches de sa robe, lançant silencieusement un sort d'écoute sur le battant et se glissa jusqu'à la porte, derrière laquelle des propos, échangés à voix basse se faisaient entendre. L'une d'elle, familière, appartenait indiscutablement au professeur Dumbledore alors que l'autre, feutrée, éthérée, était probablement celle de sa fameuse et intrigante interlocutrice. Portant sa main droite, tenant toujours sa baguette, à son bras gauche, il le frotta machinalement, grimaçant à ce geste. Il inspira discrètement et plaqua l'oreille contre le battant, repoussant légèrement son capuchon pour mieux entendre, révélant son nez crochu, son visage toujours masqué par ses cheveux sombres et cireux.

Très vite, il haussa un sourcil aux propos mystificateurs de la femme qui déblatérait à présent sur un troisième œil qui lui annonçait que le vieux sorcier allait connaître d'atroces souffrances sous peu.

« Encore une liseuse de bonne aventure de pacotille. » songea-t-il pour lui-même en réprimant à grande peine un rire moqueur.

Dumbledore ne semblait guère plus convaincu que lui sur les capacités de la sorcière car il l'entendit alors se lever, prenant courtoisement congé, en lui annonçant le plus qu'elle ne correspondait pas à ses attentes.

A ces mots, l'homme en noir se recula, prêt à filer lorsque…

«Attendez, attendez ! s'exclama alors la sorcière, je vois… »

Les pas s'interrompirent brusquement derrière la porte, mais l'espion perçu très nettement des borborygmes étranges qui eurent raison de son instinct de fuite.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, miss ? » s'enquit alors la voix de Dumbledore, proche de la porte, alors que l'homme en noir tendait à nouveau l'oreille, intrigué.

La femme reprit la parole, d'un ton dur et rauque bien différent de celui qu'elle employait jusque là, le faisant frissonner.

« _Celui_ _qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…_ »

Le Mangemort tressaillit à ses mots. Comment ça ? Quelqu'un capable de vaincre son maître ? C'était tout simplement impossible, Dumbledore lui-même, pourtant réputé pour être un adversaire redoutable, n'y étant pas encore parvenu. Il tendit à nouveau l'oreille, sa curiosité en éveil.

« _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié…_ »

Avide d'en savoir plus, et concentré comme il l'était sur ce qu'il entendait, le Mangemort avait relâché sa vigilance, ne percevant pas le grincement étouffé des marches et ne réalisant même pas, dans son empressement à connaître la suite, son capuchon avait entièrement glissé.

«- _Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

-Hé, vous là-bas ! tonna soudain une voix. Stupéfix ! »

Le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres tressaillit, revenant brusquement à la réalité, en réalisant que sa présence était éventée, et eut juste le temps de contrer le sortilège, mais pas l'homme qui se jeta aussitôt sur lui, le plaquant bruyamment contre le mur, son visage ridé et barbu à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Vous… » souffla le tenancier du bar.

La porte de la chambre treize s'ouvrit brusquement et le professeur Dumbledore apparut sur le seuil, sa baguette à la main, l'air perplexe.

« Albus, il vous espionnait, je l'ai surpris… » s'insurgea le barman, relâchant brièvement sa prise.

Les yeux bleus du directeur se posèrent sur les deux hommes, rencontrant, un bref instant, les yeux noirs, dilatés, du jeune homme en noir, l'espace d'une seconde. Le Mangemort détacha vivement son regard de celui, inquisiteur, du vieux sorcier et, profitant de l'inattention de celui qui l'avait pris sur le fait, transplana sans demander son reste.

* * *

Il réapparut dans son salon austère, se retenant au mur en guise de support, le temps de retrouver son calme. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration haletante et tremblant de tout son corps, il resta un long moment ainsi, avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur, jusqu'à finir assis, dos à la paroi, la tête en arrière, fixant les yeux au plafond. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ainsi perdu son sang-froid, tout comme c'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait ainsi prendre sur le fait. Il revit le regard pénétrant de Dumbledore, rivé au sien et se félicita, une fois de plus, d'être passé maître dans l'art de l'occlumancie. Le vieux sorcier ignorait ce qu'il avait entendu de la petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec la… voyante.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, l'esprit enfin plus clair. De toute évidence, le tenancier l'avait identifié, lui, le jeune Severus Rogue, et, même si Dumbledore lui-même ne l'avait pas reconnu (ce que l'homme en noir doutait fortement, connaissant la perspicacité du vieux sorcier), il saurait très vite qui avait ainsi surpris sa conversation et, surtout, à qui il ferait remonter ces informations.

Mais est-ce que ces informations méritaient bien d'être transmises à son maître ?

_Celui_ _qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…_

Il doutait fortement qu'il puisse exister quelqu'un capable de vaincre le plus puissant mage noir que le monde magique ait connu. Pourtant cette… femme, cette Sybille Trelawney prétendait le contraire. Mais qui, qui pouvait un tel pouvoir ? Car il faudrait véritablement un pouvoir immense pour supplanter celui de son maître et il était sûr qu'aucun sorcier connu à ce jour ne pouvait décemment y prétendre. Seul Dumbledore aurait, peut-être, pu… mais il se faisait vieux et n'exploitait pas les magies les plus obscures que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, maîtrisaient à la perfection, lui donnant un avantage certain sur ce vieil amoureux des moldus.

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Eut égard à ce que l'autre folle avait raconté un peu plus tôt au directeur de l'école, elle avait dû, sûrement, vouloir l'impressionner en lui disant cela. Et pourtant, sa voix… sa voix était différente, sans aucun rapport avec celle digne des plus grandes voyantes à deux noises qui arnaquaient les jeunes écervelés en leur prédisant amour éternel, richesse, réussite et autres niaiseries, qu'elle avait employé au cours de son entretien avec Dumbledore.

_Celui_ _qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié… Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Donc, ce prodige, cette force de la nature, n'était même pas encore venu au monde. Mais, dans ce cas, comment un simple nourrisson pouvait-il représenter une menace pour Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-pas-être-prononcé ? C'était encore moins crédible. Sans compter que, à ce jour, personne n'avait échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque celui-ci accordait l'indicible privilège à son ennemi de s'occuper lui-même de son cas, à l'exception de Dumbledore lui-même, mais celui-ci, étant parfaitement célibataire et certainement plus en âge de s'occuper d'une marmaille en couche culotte, n'était certainement pas concerné par cette étrange énigme. Quoi que…

Il fronça les sourcils, revoyant que trop bien la fureur de son maître, deux mois plus tôt, au retour d'une double attaque menée par ses partisans simultanément à l'ouest de Bristol et au nord de Cambridge. Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait, personnellement, mené le groupe envoyé à Cambridge, Severus, lui, avait fait partie des troupes attaquant Bristol, sous les directives de Lucius Malefoy. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, créé par Dumbledore lui-même dans l'espoir dérisoire de freiner l'ascension au pouvoir du mage noir ainsi que des Aurors, s'en étaient très vite mêlés. Lorsque leur maître leur avait donné l'ordre de repli, grâce à leurs marques, tous avaient rejoint le repère du mage noir, où il avait donné libre court à sa colère. De toute évidence, il avait isolé une poignée de résistants, en blessant certains, et s'apprêtait à les éliminer, portant ainsi un coup fatal à l'effectif, déjà limité, de l'Ordre, lorsque Dumbledore s'en était mêlé, donnant l'opportunité à ses anciens élèves de transplaner, quittant rapidement les lieux. Mais Séverus ignorait l'identité de ces sorciers qui avaient, ainsi, pu échapper à la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un élancement soudain à son bras gauche le fit sursauter, l'arrachant à ses sombres réflexions. Le maître l'appelait… Il se releva promptement, lissant rapidement sa robe de sorcier élimée et sa cape de voyage. Tout ceci n'était guère crédible, mais cela servirait sûrement, à défaut d'être véridique, à distraire quelques temps le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, il transmettrait, malgré tout, ce qu'il avait entendu à son maître, au moins pour le divertir un instant avec cette étrange plaisanterie. Sur cette décision, il transplana sans plus attendre, le grand lord n'étant guère réputé pour sa patience.

* * *

_***02 août 1979***_

Severus soupira, shootant distraitement dans un caillou, les mains dans les poches. Curieusement, son maître avait accordé plus de crédit aux propos qu'il avait surpris à la Tête de Sanglier qu'il ne l'aurait crû. De sorte qu'il avait ordonné à certains de ses partisans, de surveiller Sainte Mangouste, pour lui fournir le nom des enfants nés à la fin du mois de juillet, du septième mois. Mais aucun des noms rapportés par ses hommes, au cours des quinze derniers jours, ne semblaient correspondre aux critères de ce que le mage noir qualifiait de prophétie. Et évidemment, étant celui qui avait eu la brillante idée de lui rapporter ces informations, il avait été l'un des premiers à être envoyé sur cette stupide mission de surveillance.

Mais le délai impartit était désormais passé et, pourtant, le maître continuait de les inciter à surveiller les allers et venues et les registres d'admissions de l'hôpital magique, et les avaient même chargé, en désespoir de cause, de prospecter autour des cliniques moldues de toute l'Angleterre, au plus grand dam de ses serviteurs.

« Comme si un puissant sorcier pouvait voir le jour parmi les moldus, grommela-t-il, en remontant distraitement l'allée menant à la forêt d'où il pourrait transplaner en toute discrétion. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. »

Pourtant, malgré sa mauvaise humeur actuelle, il avait obéit, comme tant d'autres Mangemorts, aux consignes de leur maître, passant des heures à circuler d'une ville à l'autre pour éplucher des registres insipides. Il aurait de beaucoup préféré passer ce temps à feuilleter des grimoires bien plus passionnants, au lieu de fureter chez les moldus.

Il soupira à nouveau, atteignant enfin le couvert des arbres et transplana pour aller faire son rapport à son maître.

* * *

_***30 octobre 1979***_

Des flashs de couleurs zébraient l'ai alors que des cris, des insultes, des sorts lâchés à l'aveuglette, des bruits de lutte s'élevaient de toute part. Tous s'affrontaient âprement, enjambant des corps, glissant dans la boue et le sang, défendant d'autres personnes, trop blessées pour combattre ou totalement innocentes dans ce combat sans fin, et tout cela sous une pluie battante.

Le visage encagoulé, Severus cingla l'air de sa baguette en un geste incisif, arrachant un hurlement à son adversaire qui s'effondra sur le sol boueux, se battant avec acharnement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envoyé une escouade de géants semer le désordre à Cardiff, assistés d'une poignée de Mangemorts, y attirant les employés du Ministère, alors que lui-même était venu assister au raid anti-moldus auquel se livrait le gros de ses troupes, au cœur de Londres. Rapidement, les protégés de Dumbledore avaient transplané sur les lieux, tentant de défendre les moldus.

Le Serpentard avait brièvement aperçu, attisant sa propre haine, Black et Potter alors qu'ils se jetaient tête baissée dans la mêlée, en braves petits Gryffondor qu'ils étaient, rapidement imité par d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il cru aussi apercevoir Franck Londubat, mais n'eut guère l'occasion d'en avoir le cœur net, avant d'être pris à partit par Emmeline Vance. Il se plongea aussitôt dans le combat, contrant les attaques, tentant ses propres offensives, avant d'être rejoint par Mulciber et Avery. Mais, très vite, il s'était retrouvé entraîné dans un autre duel, avec un sorcier dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. C'est alors qu'il aperçu, un peu plus loin, dos à lui, se détachant de la mêlée, des cheveux en bataille familier, éveillant en lui une nouvelle vague de haine. Potter se livrait à un duel acharné avec un des Mangemorts, et cela sans couverture quelconque d'un de ses amis, lui offrant inconsciemment une cible facile… Très facile, terriblement facile même. Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres minces, à la perspective de cette occasion inespérée. Il se baissa, évitant un éclair rouge, et brandit sa baguette en direction de son ennemi juré. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lancer son sortilège de prédilection, parfaitement approprié à une telle opportunité, contre l'ennemi, lorsqu'un mouvement brusque le coupa dans son élan. Un éclat auburn, terriblement familier.

Severus tressaillit, éprouvant un pincement au cœur. _Elle_ était là. Même trempée, couverte de boue et de sang, ses cheveux attachés en une vulgaire queue de cheval, combattant avec efficacité, ses yeux verts brillants d'une détermination farouche, elle restait magnifique, alors qu'elle s'interposait sans le savoir entre sa cible et lui, se plaçant dos à Potter, lui criant quelque chose que le Mangemort ne pu saisir de là où il se trouvait. Severus abaissa aussitôt sa baguette, effaré. Il avait manqué cette occasion unique de le faire souffrir, mais jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à s'en prendre à _elle_.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard, en fait, et, même s'il regrettait de la revoir en pareilles circonstances, dans les rangs adverses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux, alors qu'elle luttait ardemment, contrant les sorts avec une grâce incroyable, attaquant avec une efficacité et une précision mortelles, se livrant à une étrange danse morbide, dos à dos avec Potter. Elle glissa soudain sur le sol instable alors qu'elle parait un maléfice quelconque. Elle serait probablement tombée si son compagnon ne s'était pas retourné, vif comme l'éclair, l'agrippant par le bras, l'aidant à retrouver son équilibre, neutralisant un Mangemort de sa main droite, sa baguette tendue vers l'ennemi qui s'effondra, pris par surprise. Et il se retournait déjà, entraînant la jeune femme dans son mouvement, un bras autour de sa taille pour la garder près de lui, protecteur, pour parer l'offensive d'un autre adversaire.

Un sort siffla à son oreille, le ramenant à la réalité du combat. Lui aussi devait faire face à ses propres opposants, deux membres de l'Ordre. Il contre-attaqua prestement, machinalement, sa soif de vengeance exacerbée par l'échec de sa tentative de faire, enfin, payer Potter. A défaut de faire souffrir le Gryffondor, ces deux là allaient regretter de l'avoir pris pour cible, lui. Il venait à peine de lancer son offensive que tout bascula. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de se joindre au combat, entouré de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Un murmure incertain s'éleva dans les rangs ennemis, alors que les Mangemorts, stimulés par sa présence, repartaient à l'attaque avec une énergie renouvelée.

Très vite, la situation bascula au bénéfice des troupes du mage noir, celui-ci imposant clairement sa suprématie, isolant très vite un petit groupe de sorciers du reste du combat. Severus tressaillit en découvrant, horrifié, _qu'elle _en faisait partie, ainsi que Potter, Black, les Londubat et un autre sorcier. Il vit Potter passer habilement sa baguette de sa main droite à la gauche, pour s'emparer de la main libre de sa compagne, la serrant dans la sienne, tout deux, à l'instar de leurs camarades, brandissant bravement, stupidement, leurs armes en direction du mage noir. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire glacial, apparemment amusé par l'expression déterminée de ces sorciers trop fiers pour se soumettre devant la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et désormais devenus le centre d'attention général.

A cet instant, Severus maudit silencieusement Potter pour l'avoir laissée, _elle_, prendre part à ce combat. Même si, connaissant sa personnalité enflammée et sa fierté légendaire, Lily n'aurait jamais accepté de rester gentiment, raisonnablement, en arrière alors que les autres allaient risquer leur vie en première ligne. Potter n'aurait jamais dû la laisser venir ! Il aurait pu la stupéfixer, l'attacher au lit (à _leur_ lit, il grimaça à cette pensée), à un radiateur ou à tout autre chose qui l'aurait gardé en sûreté, même contre son gré. Mais non, il avait fallut qu'elle soit là, qu'elle se retrouve face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il revint à la réalité du moment alors que les membres de l'Ordre encore en état de se battre affluaient en direction de leurs amis pris pour cible par le mage noir. Ses partisans, eux, se hâtèrent de s'interposer, reprenant le combat. Severus s'élança à la suite de ses comparses, apercevant un Peter Pettigrow, le visage déformé par la terreur. Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire sarcastique et le neutralisa d'un simple sort de bloque-jambes, le faisant tomber à plat ventre dans la boue. Pas de quoi être fier de ce coup mais, au moins, il avait la satisfaction de voir un des poteaux de Potter se vautrer lamentablement.

Les sorts pleuvaient, parant, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le rideau de pluie de couleurs chatoyantes. Face au lord noir, ses adversaires résistaient avec ténacité, se battant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Dos à dos, fidèles à leur formation d'Aurors, le couple Londubat affrontait leurs adversaires avec un sang froid impressionnant. Black et Lupin, le sorcier que Severus n'avait pas identifié sur le coup, côte à côte, renvoyaient habilement coup sur coup aux Mangemorts qui leur faisaient face. Tandis que Potter et Lily, toujours main dans la main, se livraient à une lutte acharnée avec deux autres Mangemorts, que Severus identifia sans mal comme étant Bellatrix au rire triomphant qu'elle laissa échapper lorsqu'un de ses sorts atteignit Potter à l'épaule alors qu'il écartait son épouse de la trajectoire du sortilège. Mais elle perdit vite de sa superbe, lorsqu'une Lily revancharde, l'assaillit impitoyablement d'une pluie de sorts, défendant son compagnon qui, malgré sa blessure, continuait à se battre avec pugnacité contre celui qu'il supposait être Rodolphus. Le couple de Gryffondor se mouvait avec une coordination troublante, semblant toujours anticiper les gestes de l'autre, sans jamais lâcher la main de l'autre, s'écartant brièvement pour mieux se retrouver après, en une étrange danse fascinante et inquiétante alors qu'ils flirtaient ainsi avec le danger, contrant les attaques incisives des Mangemorts, ripostant dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Severus se raidit lorsque Voldemort lança un sort en direction du couple. Potter s'interposa et fut violemment projeté au sol, se tordant de douleur sous le maléfice auquel l'avait soumis le mage noir, sous les cris effarés de ses comparses et les rires de leurs adversaires. Severus lui-même, assistait à la scène, partagé entre un plaisir malsain à voir la souffrance de son ennemi de toujours, et le trouble, face au désarroi de Lily qui se débattait avec violence pour échapper à la prise de deux Mangemorts qui s'étaient saisis d'elle lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'élancer auprès de son mari, sous les propos sarcastiques de Voldemort.

Black et Lupin, eux, cherchaient également à se soustraire aux attaques incessantes de leurs adversaires pour venir prêter main forte à leur ami en mauvaise posture, alors que les deux Londubat, se débarrassant enfin de leurs propres opposants, s'élançaient vers eux, jusqu'à ce que la femme soit, à son tour, touchée par un sort écarlate, la fauchant dans sa course, son mari la rattrapant tant bien que mal, avant de perdre à son tour l'équilibre, tous deux s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol détrempé. Tout se précipita soudain, Lily jeta les pieds en arrière, heurtant l'un des Mangemorts à l'entrejambe. Celui-ci la relâcha aussitôt sous le coup de la douleur, tombant à genoux sur le sol, alors qu'elle adressait un coup de coude dans le menton de l'autre qui chancela sous l'impact, sonné, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers son compagnon, se laissant tomber sur le sol à ses côtés, alors qu'au même instant, un flash éclatant illumina les lieux, désarmant, en une seule fois, les Mangemorts les plus proches. Dumbledore, l'air grave, surgit au milieu du combat, entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses protégés qui, galvanisés par la présence de leur mentor, reprirent le dessus sur leurs adversaires pris au dépourvu par l'arrivée du vieux mage.

«- Partez ! intima-t-il, l'air semblant vibrer autour de lui, alors qu'il faisait face au mage noir, lui lançant un sort qu'il contra d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

-Il te faudra faire mieux que ça, Dumbledore ! » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en contre-attaquant à son tour.

Le vieil homme para lui aussi l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante. Severus contempla la scène, ébahi par l'impression de puissance qui émanait du directeur de Poudlard, et se détourna juste à temps pour éviter un sort qui fusa dans sa direction. Il répliqua aussitôt, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cœur de la bataille, juste à temps pour _la_ voir serrer son mari contre elle avant de transplaner, imitée par ses amis.

« Repli ! » aboya Lucius, quelque part au milieu de la nuée de combattants des deux camps, alors que leur maître, parait un nouveau sort lancé par Dumbledore avant de transplaner à son tour, gratifiant son adversaire d'un sourire provocateur.

Le jeune Mangemort ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, quittant aussitôt les lieux alors qu'une escouade d'Aurors faisait irruption sur les lieux.

* * *

_***31 octobre 1979***_

Severus, sous le couvert d'un sortilège de désillusion observait, d'un air nonchalant, les mannequins hideux disposés dans la vitrine décrépie de la boutique, _fermée pour rénovation_, qui masquait aux moldus un peu trop curieux, l'accès à l'hôpital magique de Sainte Mangouste, hésitant à entrer. Comme après chaque attaque, son maître envoyait l'un de ses partisans aux nouvelles, pour faire le point sur l'état des troupes adverses.

Ayant une meilleure faculté à se fondre dans la masse et se faire discret que des Mangemorts tels que les Carrow ou Crabbe et Goyle, et une meilleure maîtrise en immersion dans le monde moldus, contrairement à Bellatrix qui ne manquait jamais une occasion d'en torturer un, Severus était régulièrement chargé de cette tâche, ce qui n'avait pas loupé ce jour-là.

Un vieux sorcier, dissimulant le bas de son visage sous une grosse écharpe et la tête couverte d'un bonnet qui laissait malgré tout paraître deux protubérances insolites, passa d'un pas rapide devant lui, annonçant sa visite à l'un des mannequins, avant de passer au travers de la vitre crasseuse. Sautant sur l'occasion, le Mangemort se glissa à sa suite, s'introduisant ainsi dans l'hôpital sorcier.

Il traversa rapidement le hall bondé, contourna la file d'attente compacte qui se formait devant le bureau des renseignements, où s'était arrêté le vieux sorcier derrière lequel il était entré, et gagna les escaliers, direction l'étage réservé aux traitements des blessures causées par des sortilèges, le plus propice pour accueillir les sorciers de l'Ordre blessés lors de l'échauffourée de la veille, en prenant bien soin de ne pas heurter qui que ce soit. Il atteignit rapidement le couloir qui desservait de nombreuses chambres communes, où les patients étaient regroupés en fonction de leurs symptômes. Il passa devant une porte ouverte dans l'encadrement de laquelle se tenait une sorcière en robe verte.

« Allons, Mr Maugrey, soyez raisonnable. C'est la seule façon de récupérer votre jambe. »

Severus haussa les sourcils. De toute évidence, le redoutable Auror avait payé cher sa confrontation avec les géants.

Il continua sa progression, évitant adroitement les gens qui circulaient également dans le couloir, simples visiteurs, patients en état de se déplacer, guérisseurs ou médicomages. Il sortait d'une chambre où un sorcier à la robe verte finissait de bander le bras de Gideon Prewett, sous le regard protecteur de son frère, lorsqu'il faillit percuter deux sorciers qui marchaient d'un pas vif, trop préoccupés pour percevoir son mouvement de recul. Il réprima un soupir de soulagement, d'autant plus lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait d'éviter Black et Lupin, ce dernier tentant vainement de calmer l'humeur massacrante de son ami. Vu la tension évidente de Black, Severus devina sans mal qui ils allaient voir.

« Intéressant. » songea-t-il, en se glissant discrètement à leur suite.

Ils n'allèrent pas très loin, deux salles plus loin, et marquèrent une brève halte sur le seuil de la pièce, Lupin tapant discrètement à la porte pour annoncer leur présence, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, le Serpentard désillusionné à leur suite. Severus se figea, _elle_ était là, comme il aurait dû s'y attendre, assise au chevet de son mari alité. De toute évidence, elle ne s'était pas changée depuis la veille au soir, portant toujours la robe maculée de boue et de sang qu'elle portait au cours de l'attaque. Ses cheveux, inhabituellement emmêlés, retombaient librement sur ses épaules et devant son visage, dissimulant partiellement ses joues rougies par les larmes, serrant des deux mains l'une des mains de son compagnon. Elle esquissa un faible sourire en apercevant les arrivants, et relâcha brièvement sa main pour s'essuyer le visage d'un revers de manche, avant de reprendre sa place sur celle de son époux.

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'enquit Black, dans un souffle incertain, en la rejoignant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Il s'en remettra, murmura-t-elle. Il dort, pour l'instant. Le médicomage qui l'a ausculté a… jugé préférable de le mettre sous potion pour favoriser sa récupération. »

L'homme lui serra brièvement l'épaule.

«- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt, intervint Lupin. Mais…

-Je sais, débriéfing et tout ce qui va avec, soupira la jeune femme, en lui adressant un nouveau sourire las.

-Tu as une mine affreuse, Lily, commenta, d'une voix douce, le lycanthrope. Tu devrais en profiter pour aller te reposer. »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

«- Lily…

-Pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas réveillé. » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix tranchante n'admettant aucune réplique, avant de porter la main de son mari à ses lèvres, embrassant brièvement sa paume avant de la reprendre entre ses mains.

Les deux Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard entendu mais se passèrent de tout commentaire.

« Ca te dérange si on reste un moment ? Un peu de compagnie supplémentaire ne pourra pas te faire de mal. »

Lily sourit un peu plus franchement et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement de tête.

«- Vous vous êtes fait passer pour la famille ? s'enquit-elle, amusée.

-Eh, c'est mon frère… sur tous les plans sauf par le sang, certes, mais mon frère quand même, rétorqua Black avec une froide désinvolture en faisant venir à lui une chaise sur laquelle il se laissa choir négligemment, assis face au dossier, les bras croisés sur le haut de la chaise, y posant son menton. Ca leur a suffit. Et Rem' a été présenté comme mon copain… Ils se sont fort probablement mépris sur le sens du mot _copain_, mais l'essentiel est là, nous sommes tous les deux ici. » ajouta-t-il avec un rire moqueur alors que Lupin levait les yeux au ciel, l'air gêné.

Severus réprima son envie de vomir devant les manigances minables des Maraudeurs, alors que le lycanthrope de la bande prenait lui aussi une chaise, s'installant de l'autre côté de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Lily. » intervint-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle renifla, secouant négativement la tête.

«- S'il n'avait pas voulu me protéger…

-C'est toi qui aurait été dans ce lit et lui qui serait en train de se fustiger pour ne pas avoir été foutu de te protéger, rétorqua Black en haussant un sourcil. Au moins, il aura satisfait son besoin de jouer les héros. »

Severus réprima, juste à temps, un reniflement dédaigneux. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Je lui en ficherai, de jouer les héros, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne tiens pas à devenir veuve trois mois à peine après lui avoir dit oui.

-Ca n'arrivera pas de sitôt, Lily, crois-moi, assura Lupin d'une voix douce. Il tient trop à toi pour te lâcher aussi facilement.

-Il faut plus qu'un bête Doloris pour te l'enlever, renchérit Black. Ceci dit, je tenais à te féliciter pour ton joli jeu de jambes. J'ai bien peur que la famille Dolohov s'éteigne avec lui. »

Le Serpentard, qui se tenait toujours à l'écart, près de la porte, leva les yeux au ciel face à la tentative d'humour pathétique du Gryffondor. Lily, elle, garda le silence.

«- C'est quand même la deuxième fois en six mois qu'on évite de peu la catastrophe, murmura-t-elle finalement. Et cette fois, ce n'est vraiment pas passé loin. Si ça avait été le sortilège de mort ou s'il avait prolongé d'avantage le sort…

-Avec des si, on pourrait mettre Londres en bouteille, l'interrompit posément Lupin. Il s'en remettra, tu nous l'as dit toi-même, alors, détends-toi.

-C'est un battant, Lily, il sera vite sur pied, ne t'en fait pas. » ajouta Black, en fixant son meilleur ami.

Comme pour lui donner raison, un murmure étouffé attira toute leur attention.

« James ? s'exclama aussitôt la jeune femme, ses yeux verts, rougis par les larmes et la fatigue, s'éclairant soudain alors qu'elle se redressait sur sa chaise, resserrant encore plus ses mains autour de celle qu'elle tenait toujours fermement. James, chéri… »

Severus ressentit un autre pincement au cœur, face à la tendresse évidente qui perçait dans la voix de son ancienne meilleure amie, alors qu'elle s'adressait à celui qu'elle avait, par le passé, exécré plus que tout… à l'exception de ses fréquentations, qu'elle estimait douteuses, parmi ses camarades de Serpentard.

Potter s'était visiblement réveillé, car Lily s'était brusquement relevée, s'agrippant à la main qu'elle serrait entre les siennes comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors que Black arborait un sourire ravi.

« Lily ? » articula, au même instant, le Maraudeur convalescent, d'une voix rauque.

Elle eut un léger rire, pleurant et riant en même temps.

« Je suis là, murmura-t-elle, relâchant la prise de l'une de ses mains sur la sienne pour écarter affectueusement des mèches rebelles du visage de son compagnon. Je suis là. En un seul morceau, grâce à toi. Sirius et Remus sont là aussi. »

Potter bougea légèrement sur le lit, laissant échapper une plainte sourde.

«- Ne bouge pas, mon chéri, tempéra aussitôt la jeune femme. Ton corps a été considérablement malmené par le sortilège.

-Lily… tu…

-Chut, ne dis rien, mon chéri, le coupa-t-elle, posant un doigt en travers de ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Mais ne fait plus jamais ça, ne t'avises plus jamais de t'exposer aussi stupidement à ma place. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qu'il faut protéger au péril de ta vie…

-Euh, tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour le rabrouer ? se risqua Black. Après tout, il vient de se réveiller et… »

Lily fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, alors que Lupin réduisait Black au silence d'un regard lourd en sous-entendu qui n'échappa pas à Severus, depuis son poste d'observation.

« Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, James. » souffla la jeune femme, avant d'attirer à nouveau sa main à ses lèvres, y déposant un bref baiser.

Il lui répondit en serrant brièvement sa main. La jeune femme sourit et se pencha au dessus de lui. Severus le vit alors, lentement, d'un geste incertain, lever sa main libre pour effleurer le visage de sa compagne, écartant doucement les mèches auburn qui retombaient librement autour de son visage.

« Je t'aime trop pour risquer de te perdre de cette façon. » susurra-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son époux.

Estimant en avoir assez vu, Severus, écœuré, se détourna et quitta la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'il s'y était introduit, même si, en cet instant, personne ne lui aurait accordé la moindre attention, à l'exception de Lupin qui releva brièvement la tête, les sourcils froncés, avant de reporter son attention sur le couple.

Mais s'il s'était attardé plus longtemps, le Serpentard aurait sûrement entendu des mots qui auraient pu lui donner de réelles raisons de s'inquiéter.

« Promets-moi une chose, s'enquit-elle finalement lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Lorsque tu seras remis… fais moi un enfant. »

Seule la jeune fille aperçu son regard écarquillé par la surprise, ou le large sourire qu'il lui accorda en réponse avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres en un baiser plein de promesses, scellant silencieusement un accord tacite.

* * *

_***20 novembre 1979***_

Severus parcourait les étagères de l'apothicaire le plus réputé du Chemin de Traverse, à la recherche d'ingrédients bien précis, pour renouveler ses stocks personnels et, surtout, pour se livrer à quelques expériences. Plongé dans ses recherches, il n'entendit pas la porte de la boutique s'ouvrir, un léger carillon tintant pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau client.

« Ah, bien le bonjour, Mrs Potter, l'accueillit le gérant. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. »

Severus tressaillit à ses mots et se retourna vivement, mû par un réflexe stupide. Il retint sa respiration, en l'apercevant, dos à lui, alors qu'elle s'entretenait avec le vieillard servile qui tenait le magasin. Apparemment, elle avait coupé ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient à présent à l'épaule.

« J'ai fini plus tôt que prévu, s'excusa-t-elle. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être… »

Severus fronça les sourcils, elle paraissait nerveuse, à la façon dont sa voix tremblait légèrement, ses intonations fléchissant considérablement sur la fin. Le gérant lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

«- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, répliqua-t-il posément. Si vous voulez bien patienter un instant, je m'en occupe sur le champ.

-C'est bien aimable de votre part, mais il ne faudrait pas que ça vous dérange. Je peux…revenir plus tard si vous préféré.

- Je vous assure que ça ne me pose absolument aucun problème. Je vous fais ça de suite. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta vivement la boutique, disparaissant dans la pièce voisine, laissant là la jeune femme. Severus se détourna, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vue, reportant son attention sur les étiquettes des produits disposés sur les étagères.

« Oh… Severus ? »

Il sursauta, pris au dépourvu. Non seulement il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle ignore sa présence, de la même façon qu'il feignait d'ignorer la sienne, mais il ne s'était certainement pas préparé à ce qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.

Il se retourna lentement, tendu, appréhendant quelque peu de lui faire face. L'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Je me disais bien que c'était toi, commenta-t-elle. Toujours à la recherche de nouveaux ingrédients rares ? »

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, déstabilisé par son attitude amicale alors qu'elle devait bien se douter qu'il avait intégré les rangs ennemis.

« Non, pas vraiment… répliqua-t-il. Je… je faisais juste un tour pour voir ce qu'il proposait. »

La jeune femme acquiesça distraitement, entortillant machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index, une manie bien à elle dès qu'elle était tracassée ou nerveuse. Elle semblait également plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs, un léger pli soucieux marquait son front, confirmant son impression première, alors qu'elle se tenait, fébrile, au milieu de la pièce. Elle était véritablement inquiète.

«- Et toi ? tenta finalement le sorcier. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Oh, j'avais une commande assez… importante à récupérer, déclara-t-elle distraitement.

- Votre commande est prête, Mrs Potter ! annonça soudain le gérant en revenant de l'arrière boutique, en lui tendant un sac en papier.

-Ah, merci, très bien, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en le rejoignant à la caisse. Combien vous dois-je ?

-Ca fera six gallions et trois mornilles. »

Elle acquiesça distraitement et déposa la somme due sur le comptoir.

«- Merci beaucoup, reprit-elle en récupérant son sac, le rangeant aussitôt dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Et désolée pour le dérangement.

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, très chère. J'espère juste que le résultat vous satisfera.

-J'y compte bien, approuva-t-elle. Je ferai bien d'y aller. Bonne fin de journée à vous.

-Vous aussi, Mrs Potter, saluez bien votre mari pour moi.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, assura-t-elle en souriant. Ca a été un plaisir de te revoir, Severus, mais je ne peux pas m'attarder, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un bref signe de la main en passant à sa hauteur. A une prochaine fois, peut-être. » conclut-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Severus la suivit des yeux, déconcerté par cette étrange rencontre, alors que le battant se refermait derrière elle et jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue, tournant à l'angle de la boutique. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose ?

«- Vous désirez ? s'enquit le vieux gérant, le fixant d'un œil critique, le ramenant à la réalité.

-Oh euh… Vous auriez de la peau de serpent d'arbre ? »

* * *

_***15 décembre 1979***_

Severus soupira, en traversant un des nombreux couloirs trop déprimants à son goût de Sainte Mangouste, en parcourant la liste de potions actuellement disponibles que lui avait remise une Médicomage empressée et qu'il devait remettre au plus vite au guérisseur Whatisthat, un sorcier qu'il suspectait d'avoir une ou deux cases en moins. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de travail qu'il avait imaginé lorsqu'il avait postulé à l'un des postes « d'assistant en médicomagie » proposés par Sainte Mangouste au début du mois, mais cela avait, au final, plusieurs avantages non négligeables. Non seulement ce boulot avait surtout l'avantage de lui offrir un salaire, bien que peu élevé, suffisant pour satisfaire ses besoins les plus élémentaires, mais en plus cela lui permettait d'être déjà dans la place pour y surveiller les allers et venues des membres du camp adverse, comme le lui avait aimablement fait remarquer Lucius en esquissant un sourire suffisant (lui-même ne se serait jamais abaissé à une telle fonction mais bon, lui n'avait guère à se préoccuper de ses revenus mensuels, se reposant seulement sur l'héritage familiale), encore plus dans le contexte actuel.

Il esquissa une moue songeuse en repensant à leur dernière convocation, deux jours plus tôt. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait préoccupé, tapotant machinalement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil de ses longs doigts blanchâtres.

Il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, décoré en vue des fêtes de fin d'année, dans l'intention de se rendre à la salle du personnel, au dernier étage, près du salon de thé, où il aurait, vraisemblablement, le plus de chance de trouver le guérisseur à cette heure, se frayant un passage parmi un groupes de sorcières qui jacassaient au sujet du « beau et séduisant guérisseur Belirosa, arrivé de Venise deux mois plus tôt », ignorant leurs protestations, contourna l'immense sapin installé dans un coin du hall et que trois petits sorciers grassouillets tentaient de décorer à grand renfort de moulinets désordonnés de baguette, atteignit enfin l'escalier, franchit la première marche...et heurta violemment une personne.

«- Oh, pardon, désolé, commença-t-il précipitamment en se retenant à la rampe pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre tout en levant enfin les yeux de sa stupide paperasse. Je… Potter ! cracha-t-il en esquissant une moue dégoûtée, en reculant d'un pas, en prenant conscience de l'identité de l'homme qu'il venait de percuter.

-Rogue ! commenta-t-il simplement, en remontant machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Tu ferais mieux de regarder où tu vas, à l'avenir.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de tes conseils. » grogna le Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil et fit mine de contourner le sorcier au nez crochu. Alors qu'il résistait à la tentation idiote de le provoquer en l'empêchant de passer, il nota qu'il avait glissé un exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier et une bouteille de Bièraubeurre sous son bras gauche tout en tenant un gobelet fumant à la main. De toute évidence, il était attendu et semblait de plutôt bonne humeur. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en s'écartant pour le laisser passer, tout en s'interrogeant sur les raisons de sa présence ici. Il le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas vif, sans un regard en arrière.

Finalement, Severus haussa les épaules et se remit en route. Après tout, il devait toujours apporter sa liste à Whatisthat. Par chance, il n'eut pas à monter jusqu'au cinquième étage, une jeune médicomage au sourire aimable qu'il rencontra au troisième étage lui annonça que le guérisseur se trouvait actuellement dans la salle 33. Severus la remercia poliment et se hâta de se rendre dans la pièce en question, donnant au sorcier, occupé à contrôler la couleur des gencives d'un patient qui avait, jusqu'à présent, arboré une étrange couleur violette. Le guérisseur récupéra sa liste sans un mot ni même un regard pour le jeune homme qui leva les yeux au ciel et quitta en toute hâte la salle.

Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, dans l'intention de passer à l'accueil, voir s'il pouvait se rendre utile quelque part. Il contournait à nouveau l'immense sapin lorsque…

« James ! »

Severus sursauta à cette exclamation inattendue et se retourna vivement, juste à temps pour _la_ voir traverser le hall d'un pas vif, pour s'élancer vers son époux qui se leva aussitôt de la chaise sur laquelle il patientait jusque là, y déposant négligemment son journal et ses boissons, pour lui ouvrir ses bras, où elle se jeta avec bonheur. Il la serra aussitôt contre lui, la faisant brièvement tournoyer, avant de la ramener à lui, son dos contre son torse, passant, protecteur, ses bras autour de sa taille, croisant les mains sur son ventre. Le Serpentard se dissimula dans l'ombre du sapin, les observant alors que le Gryffondor se penchait pour embrasser la jeune femme dans le cou, lui arrachant un sourire alors qu'il lui murmurait des mots que Severus ne pouvait saisir depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait et le bruit environnant. Elle rit doucement et tourna la tête vers son mari, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se détacher de lui, lui prenant la main.

Semblant penser à quelque chose, Potter se détourna d'elle un bref instant, le temps de récupérer le gobelet qu'il avait laissé sur sa chaise et qu'il réchauffa d'un sort avant de le lui tendre. Elle le saisit avec gratitude et vint se blottir contre lui, la tête contre son épaule, alors qu'il venait, à nouveau, passer un bras autour de sa taille. Severus haussa les sourcils, en étudiant la jeune femme du regard. Elle semblait différente, plus épanouie que jamais. Elle semblait heureuse, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme, alors qu'elle racontait quelque chose à son mari qui sourit à son tour. Le Serpentard la vit alors poser, précautionneusement, presque révérencieusement, sa main sur son ventre et, tout devient alors clair dans son esprit.

« Non ! » souffla-t-il, effaré.

Il revit son expression nerveuse, fébrile, lorsqu'il l'avait croisée chez l'apothicaire un mois plus tôt. Il revit le sourire entendu du gérant alors qu'il souhaitait la réussite de la potion qu'elle était venue chercher. Sous le choc, il recula précipitamment, s'écrasant dans le sapin, se retrouvant aussitôt submergé par une pluie d'épines et de boules dorées. Il était comme pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, seul son cerveau semblait tourner à plein régime, accumulant les interrogations.

Comment Potter avait-il osé faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-il pu la mettre enceinte au milieu d'une guerre ? Comment avaient-ils pu concevoir un enfant en pareilles circonstances ? Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse, dans un tel contexte, de porter ainsi la progéniture de Potter, l'héritier d'un traître à son sang et d'une…née moldue ?

Severus serra les poings. Quels idiots ! En cet instant, il se serait bien précipité sur la jeune femme pour la secouer, lui faire reprendre son bon sens, mais il se doutait bien que cela ne serait pas du goût de Potter. A la place, il se détourna vivement et fila sans demander son reste. Peu importait l'endroit où il rendait, tant que c'était le plus loin des heureux parents en devenir.

* * *

_***28 décembre 1979***_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'air morose, tapotait machinalement le bras de son fauteuil de ses longs doigts blanchâtres, ses prunelles écarlates fixés sur ses plus fidèles Mangemorts qui se tenaient, silencieux, devant lui. Comme à son habitude, Bellatrix contemplait leur maître avec avidité, attendant avec un enthousiasme malsain ses prochains plans de destruction. A ses côtés, Rodolphus affichait une expression plus détachée, même si son regard se posait régulièrement sur le long serpent noir enroulé au pied du fauteuil de leur chef, ses écailles luisantes reflétant la lueur dansante des flammes qui s'élevaient dans la cheminée, derrière le mage noir. Lucius, son habituel sourire narquois aux lèvres, se tenait de l'autre côté de la sorcière, au côté du fils Croupton, qui trépignait presque d'impatience, préférant l'action aux discussions. Severus, impassible, lui jeta un regard en coin, agacé par son agitation. Il attendait clairement une nouvelle occasion de briller aux yeux de leur maître.

Finalement, le lord noir pris la parole.

« Je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui, vous, mes serviteurs les plus dévoués, pour vous charger d'une mission de la plus haute importance. »

Un sourire carnassier étira aussitôt les lèvres de Bellatrix.

« Ce sera un honneur, maître. » murmura-t-elle, en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres esquissa un sourire condescendant.

« Je n'en doute pas, Bellatrix, répliqua-t-il. Vous souvenez-vous des propos que l'un de vous m'a rapportés, il y a quelques mois ? Des propos énoncés par une sorcière qui, aujourd'hui enseigne la Divination à Poudlard… Des propos qui remettraient en question la pérennité de mon règne. »

Un murmure s'éleva, alors que les Mangemorts plus âgés échangeaient un bref regard avant de se tourner vers Severus qui se raidit imperceptiblement, embarrassé de se retrouver au centre de l'attention générale.

« Tout laissait, alors à penser que l'évènement annoncé, la naissance du petit…prodige sensé avoir le pouvoir de…me vaincre… »

Les Lestrange et Bartémius junior ricanèrent.

« Cet évènement devait subvenir en juillet… Il s'est révélé qu'aucun enfant ne correspondait à cette prophétie. Après réflexion, il m'a paru plus sensé de croire que ce… bébé ne verra le jour que l'année prochaine. Et c'est, sur ce point, qu'il vous faudra, tous les cinq, oui, même toi Severus, surtout toi en fait, puisque tu es déjà sur les lieux, intervenir. »

Bellatrix grogna, sa déception clairement affichée, s'étant visiblement attendu à une tâche plus active.

« Vous serez donc chargés de repérer tous les couples de sorciers ayant déjà, par trois fois, réussi à échapper à mon courroux, susceptibles d'avoir un garçon d'ici la fin du mois de juillet. »

Une horrible pensée s'immisça à l'esprit de Severus, qu'il repoussa aussitôt, pour ne pas donner de prise au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il venait à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près au cours de ses réflexions, d'autant plus qu'_elle_ n'avait été confrontée au mage noir qu'à deux occasions, et non trois comme le requérait la prophétie, et il se doutait bien que, désormais, Potter ne la laisserait plus s'exposer sur les champs de bataille. Sans compter que rien ne prouvait qu'elle enfanterait un garçon et encore moins dans la période impartie. Il se détendit imperceptiblement à cette pensée, soulagé. A priori, Lily échappait à la menace…

Il croisa alors les iris écarlates du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le fixait avec un intérêt soudain.

« Vide ton esprit, vite ! » se fustigea aussitôt le jeune Mangemort, bien décidé à ne laisser passer aucune information sur la découverte qu'il avait faite, quelques jours plus tôt, poussant en avant de ses réflexions, des sujets plus triviaux.

La manœuvre fut efficace car le mage noir plissa légèrement les yeux et se détourna de lui pour rappeler à ses hommes qu'il attendait d'eux la plus grande discrétion dans leurs recherches.

* * *

_***03 mars 1980***_

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, exactement ? »

Severus et Evan Rosier, habillés en moldus, erraient dans un centre commercial londonien. Si le brun feignait une parfaite décontraction, jouant le rôle du jeune homme moyen faisant du lèche-vitrine un mercredi après-midi, son ancien condisciple de Poudlard, lui, passait son temps à râler.

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Va savoir, selon Barty, on devrait obtenir des informations… qui intéresseraient considérablement le maître. »

Croupton junior et Avery s'étaient, eux aussi, vu chargés d'une mission similaire et se trouvaient, en cet instant, à l'autre extrémité du centre commercial.

«- Et comment il peut le savoir, le Barty ?

-Va savoir, marmonna Severus en feignant de trouver de l'intérêt pour les chaussures qui y étaient exposées. Paraît que ça leur vient de… _son_ informateur. Il a dit que c'était l'occasion de vérifier son…allégeance.

-Un informateur, hein ? commenta Rosier en esquissant un sourire ironique. Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait quelqu'un chez ces défenseurs de la juste cause et amoureux des moldus qui…

-_Chut_, moins fort. » siffla Severus, en jetant un rapide regard autour de lui.

Rosier leva les yeux au ciel mais garda le silence.

« Il semblerait, oui, répliqua néanmoins Severus, à voix basse. Il semblerait que l'un d'eux aie pris conscience que la cause qu'ils défendent avec tant de détermination est vaine. »

Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres de Rosier. De toute évidence, il trouvait cela amusant.

« Voilà qui devient intéressant, murmura-t-il. Pourtant… Oh, oh, qui avons-nous là ? C'est pas la femme Londubat, des fois ? »

Severus tourna la tête, dans un geste qu'il voulait anodin, scrutant la foule du regard et identifia bien vite la jeune femme blonde qui avait capté l'attention de son acolyte.

«- On dirait bien, commenta-t-il. Mais ça m'étonne… Je les aurais crû plus prudents, de ne pas sortir seuls, pourtant…

-Alice ! Alice ! » s'exclama aussitôt une voix familière.

_Oh non !_ Severus sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, alors qu'_elle_ fendait la foule, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, suivit de près par son boulet de mari, en direction de l'autre femme que les deux Mangemorts ne voyaient, en cet instant que de dos.

_Des informations qui intéresseraient le maître_… Severus se fustigea mentalement. Il se serait bien giflé s'il n'y avait pas eu Rosier à ses côtés. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle évidence ? Comment, lui, avait-il fait pour ne pas deviner quel genre d'information leur maître attendait avec tant d'impatience ? Mais pourquoi _elle_ ? Elle ne correspondait pas aux critères énoncés par la prophétie...

_C'est quand même la deuxième fois en six mois qu'on évite de peu la catastrophe_, avait-elle dit, alors qu'elle veillait son mari inconscient à Sainte Mangouste, quelques mois plus tôt. Deux fois, et non trois… Sauf si… Sauf si elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser la route du Seigneur des Ténèbres AVANT ces six mois auxquels elle faisait ainsi allusion. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait, n'y avait-il pas eu une attaque, durant leur dernière année de scolarité à Poudlard, lors de la deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Une attaque à l'issue de laquelle Lily et plusieurs autres élèves avaient passé deux semaines à l'infirmerie de l'école ? Deux semaines durant lesquelles Potter et ses poteaux avaient, d'ailleurs, multiplié les blagues douteuses à l'encontre des Serpentard…

_Idiot_ ! _Imbécile_ ! s'insulta-t-il mentalement. Comment avait-il pu négliger ce détail ? _Mais… est-ce que cela comptait vraiment ?_ Il tressaillit à cette pensée. Est-ce que les évènements antérieurs à la prophétie devaient être pris en compte ?

« Tiens donc, commenta Rosier, une nuance intéressée dans la voix, en l'arrachant ainsi à ses spéculations. Tu savais que les traîtres à leur sang pouvaient se reproduire ? Il semblerait que ta Sang-de-Bourbe préférée ait un polichinelle dans le placard… et elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs. »

Severus sursauta et se retourna vivement, écarquillant les yeux en détaillant les deux jeunes femmes, escortées par son ennemi de toujours, alors qu'ils prenaient, sans les voir, leur direction. Toutes deux avaient, effectivement, pris des rondeurs. Ce n'était pas encore très flagrant mais leur morphologie avait indiscutablement changée, que ce soit pour la femme Londubat que pour _elle_.

Alors les Londubat aussi attendaient un heureux évènement ? Son cerveau sembla trouver un regain d'énergie à cette pensée. Les Londubat aussi avaient été confrontés, à plusieurs reprises, au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Eux aussi étaient, de ce fait, susceptibles de donner naissance à un enfant correspondant à la prophétie. Mais rien ne prouvait que ces deux enfants allaient bel et bien naître en juillet, et le Serpentard ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment en grossesse pour estimer le stade où elles en étaient, l'une comme l'autre. Et rien ne lui permettait de savoir s'il s'agissait de filles ou de garçons… Sans compter que… Severus se détendit alors qu'une pensée fugace s'imposait à son esprit. L'enfant Londubat serait de sang pur alors que celui de Potter serait, de toute évidence, un Sang mêlé… Quand bien même, dans le pire des cas, même si elles mettaient, toutes les deux, au monde un fils d'ici la fin du mois de juillet, son maître, qui prônait haut et fort la suprématie des Sang purs, choisirait certainement l'enfant correspondant aux valeurs qu'il défendait !

Le Serpentard réprima un soupir, soulagé par cette perspective, et reporta son attention sur le trio ennemi, se reculant discrètement et se positionnant de façon à faire face à Rosier qui semblait avoir peine à croire que Potter puisse se reproduire, faisant semblant de discuter, tout en surveillant leurs déplacements du coin de l'œil, s'attardant, une fois de plus, sur la jeune femme d'origine moldue qui hantait toujours ses pensées. Plongée dans une conversation enthousiaste avec Alice Londubat, elle semblait plus radieuse que jamais, une main continuellement posée sur son ventre, ne cherchant en aucun cas à dissimuler sa grossesse, sous le regard protecteur de son mari qui la suivait comme son ombre, un bras passé autour de sa taille, sa main posée, elle aussi, sur le ventre de la jeune femme, sa main libre dans la poche de veste, où se trouvait, à n'en pas douter, sa baguette magique. Londubat, elle, paraissait plus fade, en comparaison, alors que Lily, elle paraissait sublimée par sa grossesse, comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça pour s'épanouir réellement.

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation en sentant le regard insistant que Rosier braquait sur lui.

« Quoi ? Tu disais ? »

Evan esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses encore éprouver des sentiments pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est pathétique, commenta-t-il. Il est peut-être temps de te faire une raison, maintenant que Potter lui a définitivement mis le grappin dessus et l'a même carrément engrossée… Sans compter qu'elle ne fera pas long feu. Après tout, vu ses origines, elle sera une des premières à y passer dès que notre maître aura soumis ces idiots et pris définitivement le pouvoir. »

Severus serra les poings, résistant à la tentation de le frapper et, au lieu de ça, il jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, juste à temps pour voir les trois protégés de Dumbledore disparaître de son champ de vision, tournant à l'angle d'un magasin. Il inspira, s'exhortant au calme, et se composa une attitude désinvolte.

« Bref, là n'est pas la question pour le moment. Qu'est-ce que tu me disais, avant ? » s'enquit-il, espérant ainsi détourner la discussion.

Rosier fronça les sourcils, cherchant visiblement à se souvenir de ses propos puis…

« Ah oui… Je te disais qu'il paraîtrait que, passé un certain stade de leur grossesse, les femmes de notre monde ne pouvaient plus recourir à la magie. »

Severus tiqua à ces mots et haussa un sourcil.

« Comment ça ? »

Evan haussa les épaules.

« J'sais pas, c'est juste ce que j'ai entendu dire… »

Severus se promis de se renseigner d'avantage sur la question, préférant ne pas imaginer Lily exposée à une attaque et parfaitement incapable de recourir à la magie pour se défendre et sauver sa peau.

« Tu crois que c'était ça qu'on devait voir ? » s'enquit finalement Rosier, de but en blanc.

Oui, c'était très certainement pour cette raison que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait envoyés là, même si Severus ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle il les avait envoyés, Bartémius Junior et lui, ici avec deux Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence. Peut-être y avait-il autre chose qu'ils devaient voir ?

« On ferait mieux d'aller faire un tour, suggéra-t-il. Histoire de voir si on ne trouve pas une information qui pourrait réellement intéresser le maître car je doute fort qu'il se soucie du taux de fécondité du camp adverse. » ajouta-t-il, pour se donner bonne mesure.

Rosier le fixa un moment puis acquiesça discrètement.

« Tu as raison. Bon, allons-y, on n'a que trop traîner devant cette stupide boutique de chaussures. »

* * *

Severus jeta un regard en coin aux trois autres Mangemorts qui se tenaient sur sa droite. Barty arborait un étrange sourire, celui qui exprimait clairement sa satisfaction d'être celui qui livrerait en premier l'information qu'il avait obtenu, convaincu de s'attirer ainsi les bonnes grâces de leur maître. Près de lui, Avery paraissait s'ennuyer, n'ayant visiblement pas trouvé d'intérêt à cette mission d'observation. Severus renifla dédaigneusement en songeant que, de toute façon, tant qu'il n'avait personne à malmener, c'était forcément dépourvu d'intérêt à ses yeux. Et, plus proche de lui, Rosier se balançait négligemment d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds. Dans un bruissement de robe, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétra dans la pièce obscure, suivit de près par Bellatrix et Lucius, en vrais lèche-bottes qu'ils étaient.

_Pathétiques_, songea Severus, alors que leur maître se plantait devant eux, ses deux toutous derrière lui, les étudiant du regard. Un maigre sourire étira fugacement la bouche sans lèvres du mage noir, lui laissant deviner qu'il avait perçu sa réflexion silencieuse et il se hâta de fermer son esprit à toute prochaine intrusion. Toute la subtilité de l'occlumancie résidait dans le fait de ne jamais fermer totalement son esprit, au risque d'attirer la méfiance ou d'attiser, au contraire, la curiosité quant à ce qu'on voulait dissimuler, mais de ne laisser filtrer que des bribes d'informations sans importance, des données fragmentées ou voir carrément arrangées. C'était là que résidait toute la difficulté de cette science, dans la manière de dissimuler l'information sans en donner l'air, et il s'en sortait plutôt bien en règle générale. Il maintenait parfaitement l'illusion, ne laissant voir que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser passer.

« Alors ? » s'enquit finalement le lord noir, après avoir fixé tour à tour ses quatre serviteurs.

Croupton Junior s'avança aussitôt. _Prévisible_, songea Severus.

«- Nous avons parcouru de fond en comble le centre commercial que vous nous aviez indiqué, maître, mais nous n'avons rien vu, Avery et moi, qui soit susceptible de vous intéresser, sur la zone qui nous était affectée, en dehors d'un trop grand nombre de ces moldus grotesques et de ce gredin de Mondingus Fletcher.

-Il tente toujours de refourguer sa camelote à ces larves pitoyables. » ricana Avery.

Le lord noir esquissa un sourire suffisant, avant de reporter son attention sur les deux autres.

«- Et vous ?

-Nous avons croisé le couple Potter et la femme Londubat, déclara froidement Severus.

-Ouais, même que Potter jouait les gardes du corps pour les deux pondeuses qu'il accompagnait. » ricana Rosier.

Severus se raidit imperceptiblement. _Quel boulet, il ne pouvait pas se la fermer, pour une fois ?_ Lui qui, depuis plus de deux mois, avait su cacher cette information capitale au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Evan avait compromis tous ses efforts.

« Ah… vraiment ? »

L'information avait au moins eu le mérite de capter l'attention générale, que ce soit celle du mage noir que celle des autres Mangemorts présents dans la pièce.

«- D'heureux évènements seraient donc à prévoir au sein de l'Ordre ?

-Au moins deux, en effet, maître, concéda Severus en conservant un ton neutre. Mais rien ne prouve qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres.

-Les Potter et les Londubat… Vraiment ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parut songeur.

« Intéressant… Très intéressant, même. Il s'est bien gardé de me le préciser, il le paiera. » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Severus plissa les yeux, se demandant à qui son maître faisait référence. Peut-être à son fameux informateur qui lui avait garantit des découvertes intéressantes. Il n'aimerait pas être à la place de ce traître qui balançait son propre camp, peut-être même des amis proches, à l'ennemi, lorsqu'il croiserait la route du mage noir.

«- D'autres informations à leur sujet ?

-Non, si ce n'est qu'elles doivent sensiblement en être au même stade de leur grossesse, et qu'elles en ont encore pour quelques mois, semble-t-il, précisa Rosier.

-Potter est vraiment tombé bien bas pour en être venu à engrosser sa Sang-de-Bourbe, commenta Lucius.

-Nous pouvons les supprimer dès à présent, s'exclama Bellatrix en s'avançant d'un pas, avec un empressement malsain. Les femmes sont vulnérables, ça ne sera qu'une simple formalité et… »

Severus sentit aussitôt son sang se glacer, alarmé par les intentions de la sorcière. Mais le lord noir la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

«- Un peu de patience, très chère. Il n'est pas question de tenter quoi que ce soit, pour le moment…

-Mais on ne peut pas laisser passer un tel sacrilège, s'indigna Bellatrix. L'engeance d'un traître à son sang et d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est…

-Nous attendrons le moment qui me semblera opportun, Bellatrix, la coupa Voldemort d'une voix glaciale, dans un souffle à peine audible qui arracha un frisson à Severus et qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Je réserve encore mon jugement. En attendant, nous nous contenterons de surveiller… l'évolution de ces… heureux évènements à distance et que personne ne touche aux femmes, est-ce bien clair ? » ajouta-t-il en fixant chacun de ses partisans présents dans la pièce, son regard s'attardant sur Bellatrix qui baissa la tête, clairement frustrée mais se soumettant malgré tout aux directives de leur maître.

Severus, lui, réprima un soupir, soulagé. Non seulement il ne semblait pas presser d'agir mais en plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres assurait la survie des deux femmes, et tout particulièrement Lily, même si c'était pour une durée encore indéterminée, le temps qu'il prenne sa décision et jette son dévolu sur l'un ou l'autre des deux enfants.

« De toute façon, il est clair que le Sang pur méritera toute votre attention, commenta Lucius, en souriant largement. Un Sang mêlé ne pourrait décemment pas prétendre présenter une menace à votre règne. »

Voldemort ne releva pas, se contentant de l'observer, l'air dubitatif.

« Pas de jugements hâtifs, mes amis, tempéra-t-il finalement. Il nous faudra d'abord s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres enfants à venir susceptibles de correspondre à nos critères de recherche. Nous en avons déjà deux mais rien ne prouve qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres, comme nous l'a si judicieusement fait remarquer le jeune Severus ici présent. Dans tous les cas, il nous faudra d'abord connaître le sexe des enfants et, surtout, leur date de naissance présumée. En attendant, reprenez vos recherches respectives, conservez un profil bas et, je le rappelle, personne ne s'approche des deux femmes. Accordons-leurs, à tous, quelques temps de répit, cela ne sera que plus rude pour eux lorsque nous frapperons à nouveau. »

Bellatrix releva vivement la tête, esquissant un petit rire sardonique, à ces mots. De toute évidence, cette perspective lui plaisait énormément… et plaisait beaucoup moins à Severus, connaissant le plaisir malsain que prenait la sorcière à faire souffrir ses victimes…

« Vous pouvez disposer, tous ! »

Tous, à l'exception de Bellatrix, s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce sans demander leur reste.

« Patience, ma chère. Chaque chose en son temps. »

La femme marqua une brève hésitation puis imita ses comparses, saluant son maître, ravalant les propos qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire et quitta elle aussi la salle, rejoignant ses acolytes dans le couloir.

* * *

_***30 juillet 1980***_

La femme Londubat venait de donner naissance à un garçon, moins d'une heure auparavant, à Sainte Mangouste, comme il l'annoncerait à son maître dès qu'il aurait terminé sa journée. Severus soupira de soulagement en apprenant la nouvelle, d'autant plus que rien n'annonçait la naissance de son enfant à _elle_. Un jour, encore un petit jour, et elle échapperait définitivement à la menace potentielle de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres traquer sa progéniture. Pas qu'il se soucie particulièrement de l'engeance de Potter, mais il se doutait bien qu'elle ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à son enfant.

Encore un jour à tenir et le septième moi s'achèverait. Encore un jour à tenir et _elle_ serait totalement écartée du danger. Elle pourrait alors vivre sa petite vie parfaite avec sa petite famille adorée, sans autre menace supplémentaire que celle qui pesait déjà sur tous les foyers britanniques, à savoir la guerre qui faisait rage sur le pays.

* * *

_***31 juillet 1980***_

Vingt heures, et toujours pas de nouvelles d'une naissance éventuelle. Severus prêtait une oreille discrète aux remontrances du guérisseur en chef qui semblait toujours prendre un malin plaisir à démonter le personnel sous ses ordres, en insistant sur leurs erreurs, plutôt que de valoriser les initiatives ou les choses effectuées dans les règles de l'art, tout en tapotant distraitement du bout des doigts le bord de la table autour de laquelle tous les employés de l'hôpital magique étaient installés, que ce soit les médicomages, les guérisseurs, les assistants…et les stagiaires. Tous les mois, le dernier jour, leur supérieur convoquait tout le personnel (en dehors d'un effectif réduit chargé d'assurer un service minimum) pour faire le point de l'activité mensuelle. Et tous les mois, ils subissaient un sermon haut en couleur sur tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas, ou mal, fait…

_Plus que quatre heures_, songea le Serpentard. Quatre heures et _elle_ pourrait pondre son marmot quand bon lui semblerait. Quatre heures et l'enfant Londubat deviendrait le centre d'attention de son maître. Quatre toutes petites heures…

* * *

_***1er août 1980***_

Une vive douleur au bras gauche le réveilla brutalement, manquant de renverser en arrière le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était endormi, le grimoire qu'il lisait jusque là glissant de ses genoux, s'écrasant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Un bref regard à la vieille horloge branlante qui occupait un coin du salon lui indiqua qu'il était une heure moins vingt, lui arrachant un froncement de sourcil. Que s'était-il produit qui implique une convocation à une heure pareille ?

Désormais parfaitement alerte, il lissa brièvement sa robe de sorcier et transplana sur le champ, bien décidé à ne faire attendre son maître plus que de raison. Mais lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin le lieu du rendez-vous, il ne pu que constater que seuls quelques Mangemorts, parmi les plus fidèles partisans du mage noir, avaient été ainsi convoqués. Croupton, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius… et lui. Tous ceux qui avaient été mis dans la confidence du contenu de la prophétie concernant leur maître. Envisageait-il déjà d'éliminer le fils Londubat ?

« Nous n'attendions plus que toi, mon cher Severus. » l'accueillit, avec une bonne humeur plutôt surprenante, le lord noir en lui faisait signe de la main en direction d'une place libre entre Malefoy et le fils Croupton.

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, inclinant brièvement la tête avant de se glisser à la place indiquée.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir passer à la raison de cette convocation à une heure si tardive, déclara le mage noir, s'attirant l'attention de ses partisans. Si j'ai estimé nécessaire de vous faire appeler, c'est pour vous informer d'une nouvelle qui vient de me parvenir. Comme vous le savez déjà, les Londubat ont eu un héritier mâle, mais ce que vous ignorez sûrement c'est qu'un autre garçon est venu au monde, cette nuit, peu avant minuit. »

Severus retint sa respiration, craignant le sous-entendu contenu dans les propos du mage noir. Se pouvait-il que…

« Mais, on l'aurait sû, à Sainte Mangouste si… »

Severus se tut, le cœur battant, en notant le sourire suffisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Sauf si l'enfant en question n'est pas né à Sainte Mangouste, répliqua, patiemment, le lord noir. Ce qui a été le cas, semble-t-il. Mais je te pardonnerais volontiers ton ignorance sur cette…particularité. Après tout, seuls les sorciers issus des plus vieilles familles connaissent l'existence d'une très ancienne tradition selon laquelle les héritiers doivent naître sur les terres familiales. »

A sa droite, Lucius acquiesça distraitement, confirmant les propos de leur maître.

« La lignée Londubat n'étant pas assez ancienne, l'enfant, bien que de sang pur, est donc venu au monde, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, à Sainte Mangouste. Concernant l'autre garçon, si j'en crois mon informateur, il semblerait que le vieux cinglé ait fortement encouragé le respect de cette tradition ancestrale de sorte que, conformément à ces pratiques et bien qu'il soit de Sang-mêlé, l'enfant est né cette nuit, à onze heure cinquante, au manoir Potter. »

Severus se sentit blêmir et serra les poings sur la table, s'efforçant, à grande peine, à se reconstituer une expression intraduisible, alors que, autour de lui, les remarques fusaient, dénigrant déjà l'existence du _bâtard Potter_, pour reprendre les termes employés par Bellatrix et son mari. Voldemort, un sourire glacial étirant sa bouche sans lèvres, parcouru le groupe du regard, jaugeant leurs réactions avec un amusement certain, s'attardant tout particulièrement Severus, percevant visiblement son trouble.

«- Nous avons donc deux garçons qui pourraient convenir. Deux garçons susceptibles de correspondre à cette…prophétie annonçant ma chute future, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire méprisant.

-Tuons-les tous les deux ! s'enflamma aussitôt Bellatrix en se levant brutalement de sa chaise. Le gosse Londubat et l'avorton Potter. »

Severus grinça des dents, résistant à la tentation de la frapper. Voldemort, lui, sourit un peu plus largement, visiblement amusé par la réaction de la sorcière.

«- Doucement, ma chère, tempéra-t-il. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire, ni souhaitable de tuer ces deux enfants.

-Bien qu'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, on ne peut pas supprimer un enfant de sang-pur, même s'il serait susceptible de posséder des pouvoirs suffisants pour rivaliser avec les vôtres, maître, tout en laissant vivre un sang mêlé issu d'une telle ignominie, commenta Lucius, plus posément que la sorcière.

-Il est hors de question de laisser vivre un bâtard de cet acabit, s'indigna Bellatrix.

-Là n'est pas la question, trancha le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix froide et catégorique. La question est de savoir, dès que possible, lequel des deux sera le plus susceptible de représenter une menace, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, à ma prise de pouvoir.

-C'est pourtant évident, non ? répliqua Rodolphus, jusque là silencieux. Jamais un Sang mêlé ne pourrait prétendre à posséder des pouvoirs aussi importants que les vôtres, maître, c'est donc forcément le Sang pur qu'il faudra supprimer. »

Croupton hocha imperceptiblement la tête, partageant visiblement son avis, les yeux rivés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Sans doute. » murmura ce dernier.

Mais Severus se doutait qu'il n'était pas convaincu par les arguments de ses fidèles, à la façon dont il faisait désormais tourner machinalement sa baguette entre ses longs doigts blanchâtres. De toute évidence, il réfléchissait aux différentes options qui s'offraient à lui et le jeune Serpentard avait l'étrange conviction que son choix serait bien différent de celui suggéré par ses serviteurs.

Il déglutit difficilement en prenant pleinement conscience de ce que cela impliquerait pour l'enfant choisit mais aussi leurs parents. Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'embarrassait pas de tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur son chemin. De ce fait, s'il jetait son dévolu sur l'un ou l'autre des deux garçons, leurs proches en seraient forcément affectés, d'une manière ou d'une autre. S'il choisissait le fils Londubat, peut-être que leur statut de Sang pur leur offrirait une protection suffisante…mêmes si, en tant qu'Aurors, ils n'avaient que trop longtemps interférés dans les plans de conquêtes du mage noir. Non, en fait, il les tuerait sûrement. Et quand aux Potter… Il supprimerait sans aucun doute Potter senior, pour lui faire payer sa traîtrise, le gosse aussi, bien sûr… mais aussi…

Il écarquilla les yeux. Oui, dans la logique des choses, il tuerait aussi Lily, du fait de ses origines, à moins que…

« Tiens donc… »

Severus sursauta et leva vivement les yeux, rencontrant le regard inquisiteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il réalisa trop tard, en notant son sourire moqueur, qu'il avait baissé sa garde. Pourtant le lord noir se détourna de lui, reportant son attention sur l'ensemble de ses partisans.

« Pour le moment, je réserve mon jugement. Demain sera un autre jour et je pense qu'il serait préférable d'attendre quelques jours avant d'arrêter un choix définitif. Il serait dommage de se tromper sachant qu'en tuer un, les incitera très certainement à renforcer la surveillance de l'autre. Puisque Dumbledore a, lui aussi, entendu cette prophétie, tout laisse à penser qu'il a, ou va, informer les parents concernés, des risques encourus par leurs progénitures. Ils seront donc sur leur garde dans les jours à venir. Ce qui constitue une raison de plus pour patienter. »

Ces propos soulevèrent de nouvelles remarques cinglantes parmi ses partisans, même si le mage noir les interrompit aussitôt.

« D'autre part, il me faudra tuer l'enfant moi-même, pour ne pas prendre le risque d'invalider cette…prophétie. Je vous déconseille donc fortement de vouloir supprimer l'un d'eux par vous-mêmes, est-ce bien clair ? »

Silence. Puis tous acquiescèrent, même si Bellatrix bouillait intérieurement à la perspective de ne pas pouvoir défendre la cause de son vénéré maître.

« Bien, dans ce cas, nous en resterons là pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez disposer… »

Tous se levèrent dans un même mouvement, même si Severus se leva plus lentement que les autres, troublé, prenant le temps de repousser sa chaise contre la table, alors que les autres quittaient la pièce sans un mot, s'inclinant devant leur maître avant de sortir. Severus hésita, partagé par des sentiments contradictoires, sentant peser sur lui le regard scrutateur du mage noir.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire, Severus ? »

Le Serpentard se raidit, incertain, à ces mots mais leva les yeux vers l'homme.

«- Maître, je…

-Je t'ai sentit troublé, tout à l'heure… Si tu as quelque chose dont tu souhaites me faire part… »

Severus inspira, le cœur battant, se concentrant sur ses pensées tourbillonnantes, bien décidé à ne rien laisser filtrer.

« Maître, je… il me semble que, malgré ce que vous nous avez dit, vous avez déjà une idée très précise de l'enfant qui vous paraissait représenter la plus grande menace, à plus ou moins long terme bien sûr, à vos yeux. » tenta-t-il, prudemment, en gardant la tête humblement baissée.

Il y eut un bref silence où Severus attendit, retenant sa respiration, s'attendant à subir les foudres du mage noir. Il fut donc plus que surpris lorsqu'il éclata de rire, un rire glacial, qui le fit frissonner, vaguement amusé.

« Mon cher Severus, tu es décidément bien plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît, et clairement bien plus sagace que bon nombre de tes camarades. Tu possèdes, à n'en pas douter, un esprit très affuté et une audace incroyable. »

Severus s'agita nerveusement, mal à l'aise, se demandant où il voulait en finir.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, bien que j'émette encore quelques réserves, je pense avoir une idée assez précise, en effet, de l'enfant qui devra être supprimé dès que possible. Evidemment, quiconque tentera de s'interposer entre ce garçon et moi connaîtra le même sort. »

Severus tiqua et se mordit les lèvres.

« Justement… à ce sujet… »

Il releva vivement la tête, soutenant le regard écarlate de son maître.

« Maître, je n'ai jamais remis en doute vos idées jusqu'à présent mais… quelque soit votre choix, je pense qu'il serait…judicieux de ne pas tuer la femme. Après tous, dans les deux cas, il s'agit de sorcières brillantes. L'une a quand même réussi tous les tests imposés par la formation d'Auror, devenant ainsi l'une des premières femmes à atteindre ce rang, alors que l'autre a brillamment effectuée ses études, major de sa promotion sept ans d'affilée, obtenant des notes optimales à tous ses examens, et ayant une parfaite connaissance du monde moldu. »

Severus inspira.

« Dans les deux cas, il serait, à mon sens, sûrement préférable de garder la mère en vie… Mais ceci n'est que mon humble avis. » conclut-il, baissant à nouveau les yeux.

Se heurtant à un nouveau silence du mage noir, Severus se risqua à lui jeter un nouveau coup d'œil et le sourire moqueur qu'il arborait lui indiqua clairement que le sorcier n'était pas dupe, concernant les raisons de sa requête.

« Est-ce vraiment la seule raison pour laquelle tu me demandes d'épargner la femme ? N'éprouverais-tu pas… quelque chose de peu avouable, pour l'une d'elle en particulier ? »

Severus secoua vivement la tête, embarrassé.

«- Non, Maître, j'ai juste pensé que…

-Menteur ! » siffla aussitôt Voldemort.

Severus tressaillit mais garda le silence, s'attendant clairement à se faire sanctionner. Mais, contre toute attente, rien ne vint.

« Peu importe, déclara finalement Voldemort. Il semblerait que je sois d'humeur clémente, ce soir. Je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir à tes arguments mais… Il ne me semble pas t'avoir remercié pour m'avoir rapporté l'existence de cette audacieuse prophétie alors, soit, si ça peut valoriser tes services, peut-être que je pourrai envisager d'épargner la femme… »

Severus réprima un sourire, soulagé. Même s'il n'avait pas clairement promis de ne pas tuer la mère de l'enfant qu'il choisirait, il n'avait pas non plus exclut l'idée de l'épargner. Et puisque son raisonnement restait on ne peu plus pertinent, le jeune Serpentard se doutait que son maître se rangerait à ses arguments.

«- Tu peux disposer, maintenant !

-Oui, maître, merci, maître, répliqua précipitamment son serviteur en s'inclinant vivement avant de filer vers la porte.

-Et, Severus… »

Le concerné se figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte, se tourna vers le mage noir.

«- Ne me déçois plus… ou je ne serais certainement plus aussi tolérant.

-Oui maître, bien sûr, maître. »

Il s'inclina à nouveau et ouvrit la porte, se hâtant de quitter les lieux.

* * *

Severus soupira, se passant la main sur la nuque, tournant en rond dans son salon. N'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit… ou du moins ce qu'il en restait et étant parfaitement incapable de se concentrer sur son travail, tant il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait appris, il s'était fait porter pâle, espérant que la solitude l'aiderait. Mais c'était même pire depuis qu'il était revenu chez lui, les derniers évènements tournant en boucle dans son esprit, revenant inlassablement, alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans son salon obscure, les idées les plus folles émergeant, les unes après les autres, dans son cerveau tourmenté. Trop d'émotions contradictoires le hantaient et, la fatigue aidant, il ne parvenait même plus à réfléchir de façon cohérente.

La seule chose dont il était certain c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres jetterait son dévolu sur le fils de Lily, et que, quoi qu'il advienne, Severus était sûr que jamais elle ne livrerait de son propre gré son enfant au mage noir. Le cas échéant, elle préférerait certainement mourir que de le laisser tuer le bébé. Quoi qu'il advienne, elle allait mourir et cette simple idée l'horrifiait au plus haut point. Elle avait toujours été sa raison d'être, son rayon de soleil dans ce monde obscur. Il se refusait à la perdre encore une fois, et de façon bien plus définitive. Il l'avait déjà perdue une fois, en perdant son amitié, au profit de Potter, il ne la perdrait pas à nouveau. Pas alors qu'il l'avait lui-même conduit à une mort certaine, en rapportant à son maître ce qu'il avait entendu le jour où il avait surpris la discussion de Dumbledore avec l'autre folle.

Il se figea d'un coup, mû par une idée subite. _Dumbledore_ ! Le leader incontesté du camp adverse. Le seul sorcier suffisamment puissant, du moins pour le moment, pour tenir en respect son maître. Le mentor des membres de l'Ordre du phénix… Et probablement le seul à avoir suffisamment d'autorité et de pouvoirs pour _la_ protéger.

_C'est bien joli tout ça, mais tu ne pourras pas le rencontrer aussi facilement. Tu fais partit de l'ennemi_, lui rappela sa conscience.

Certes, mais Dumbledore n'était-il pas connu pour sa tolérance et sa capacité à croire les gens meilleurs qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité ? Il accepterait sûrement de l'écouter s'il le lui demandait. Oui, il l'écouterait sûrement…

_C'est beau de rêver_, persifla à nouveau sa conscience.

Il repoussa aussitôt cette pensée, animé par un nouvel espoir. Il allait contacter Dumbledore, le vieux cinglé serait sûrement le seul, en pareilles circonstances, qui lui laisserait une chance de s'expliquer… Il se rua jusqu'à la table, fouillant dans la pile de livres et de parchemins usagés à la recherche d'un feuillet vierge et d'une plume. Cela fait, il repoussa brutalement le désordre qui s'était accumulé sur le plan de travail, et rédigea une brève lettre, griffonnant des mots à la hâte. Chaque seconde comptait, Merlin seul savait quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se déciderait à agir, et il ne devait surtout pas prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, à la trahison qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser en prenant contact avec l'ennemi. Mais c'était la seule véritable solution qu'il avait trouvé et si ça permettait de protéger Lily, il était prêt à tout, quitte à protéger à jamais son esprit pour que jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait vent de son geste. Il signa la lettre, la roula soigneusement avant de la sceller magiquement et la confia à sa chouette.

Suivant des yeux le rapace qui s'éloignait dans l'air estival, il espérait, malgré tout, ne pas avoir à regretter sa décision.

* * *

La suite, on la connaît ) Donc c'était ma version, en 31 pages des évènements qui ont conduit Rogue à changer de camp ^^


End file.
